


Личное чудо

by innokentya



Series: На перекрестках вселенных [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: С Доктором никогда ни в чем нельзя быть увереным. Ванда Максимофф может это подтвердить.
Relationships: Eleven Doctor & Wanda Maximoff
Series: На перекрестках вселенных [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926463





	Личное чудо

**Author's Note:**

> К тексту есть авторский коллаж — https://picua.org/images/2019/05/12/914e18b4e0fd27d1e7b98c3d945ec8ee.jpg

— Тебе говорили, что ты чудик? — спрашивает Ванда, свесив ноги с причала и едва касаясь кончиками пальцев водной поверхности. 

Доктор, сменивший привычные брюки на типично гавайские шорты с яркой расцветкой, но оставшийся при рубашке/бабочке/пиджаке, только хмыкает. Он безумно занят, — как же только Ванда могла не заметить, — заворожено разглядывает мелких рыбешек, которые юрко плавают возле его щиколоток. Когда он таки поднимает взгляд на Ванду, она не может сдержать улыбку — в глазах Доктора полно неподдельного восторга от единения с природой. 

Он, тут же улыбнувшись в ответ, неловко топчется на месте, и его внезапные движения вмиг распугивают всех его плавниково-хвостатых друзей. 

— Ты что-то спрашивала, ананасик? — глаза не обманывают, Доктор и правда не вслушивался в ее болтовню. 

Ванда прыскает со смеху: с ним никогда не будешь уверен — ей адресовано это милое прозвище или же настоящему ананасу, купленному на морском базарчике неподалеку, но ей это все равно нравится. Окунув ступни в прохладную воду, она пожимает плечами и повторяет: 

— Пыталась узнать, говорили ли тебе, что ты чудик. 

— О! — восклицает Доктор. — Постоянно! Ведь я то еще чудо! 

Хохот Ванды становится еще громче; ветер подхватывает его и разносит по пустынному пляжу, задавая жаркому летнему дню соответствующий тон. 

Ванда смотрит на Доктора, чуть прижмурившись, и ни капельки не спорит с его утверждением. 

Он — и вправду чудо. 

_(В этот момент — совсем немного ее личное)._


End file.
